


Barbecue

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alpha Scott McCall, Barbecue, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, RIP Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 9</p><p>Day 9 : Hanging out with friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbecue

Being an Alpha is not easy - Scott knows it more than anybody.

He doesn't have to deal with it alone, luckily : having your second in command as a born Werewolf who experimented being an Alpha - for a short while - but doesn't want it back helps greatly, as much as it pains him to admit.

Not that he has something against Derek, the man has proven himself to be trustworthy and a valuable ally - and a good friend.

And what Derek says is that whenever his mother wanted to make sure of the state of the pack, of the cohesion between its members, she would have a barbecue.

Scott hears Isaac and Stiles making snide comments about how "quaint" the idea is, but he is 100% behind it.

A nice meal, in the outdoors, with his pack and family around him? Hell yeah.

On second thoughts, let's not involve Hell.

The only downfall to these little gatherings is that he has to watch _them_ being all ... weirdly couply.

As Stiles has mentioned time and time again, Scott really doesn't have a word to say, for all the PDA he inflicted on his best friends when he was dating Al--

The Sheriff is right by his side, and something must show on his face because the older man puts his hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezes.

"It's alright to miss her," he murmurs, before walking away with his plates of kebabs in hand.

Stiles jumps at his father, inspecting the plate and seemingly satisfied with the content he finds.

Behind him, Derek leans against a table, a cup in his hand and his eyes on the exchange between father and son.

That's what's hard to look at when he's with them and they're not in the fight or flight situation. The way Derek looks at Stiles when Stiles is in no position to look back -- it's overwhelming, the respect and fondness and a little bit of exasperation, all rolled into one kind of love that Scott loves to see on the other man's face.

Maybe it's only his opinion, maybe it's because being Alpha gives parenting tendencies, but Scott wants Derek to be happy.

He deserves it.

Stiles pesters his father a little bit more before letting him go, and the Sheriff scuffs him lightly behind his head on his way to the "adults' table".

Scott bites his lower lip to keep from laughing too loud at the expression on Stiles' face as he turns back to look at Derek, whining about how gratuitious that act of violence was, "don't you agree of course you don't agree you take my dad's side all the time, so unfair."

Derek shakes his head, putting his cup back on the table to put his fingers around the back of Stiles' neck, obviously pulling him closer.

Stiles stands between Derek's legs, and even if Scott can't see his face, he looks at the way his best friend obviously leans into the touch, and somehow, Scott can tell that Stiles is smiling like a drugged idiot.

"High on Derek", he calls it, and Scott has rolled his eyes at the expression so many times he fears for the safety of his optical nerves.

And he may not be able to see Stiles' face, but Scott can see Derek's, and he has to look away - he feels like he's intruding on something too private to be happening in public.

Kira prances across the yard and stops only when she's next to Derek, tapping his shoulder to get his attention, and while he looks at her with a soft smile as she starts talking about how awesome nunchakus are with wide gestures and even wider eyes, Stiles stays where he is, between Derek's legs. He contributes to the conversation - only Stiles could go from a discussion about nunchuks to the philosophical meaning of bonsai trimming - and his hand comes to rest on the deep of Derek's waist.

As he walks towards them to participate - and maybe "borrow" Kira away for a moment - Scott keeps his eyes on Stiles' hand : the circular movement of his friend's thumb, drawing little pattern on Derek's waist gives him a flashback from the past, when Claudia Stilinski was still alive, and the Sheriff would take her by the waist on his way out, simply holding her and rubbing circles into the curve.

The Stilinskis are more alike than they think, Scott muses as he slings his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

Derek looks away from Kira at his approach, his eyes flashing blue as he looks at him and barely nods his head, before letting his eyes skip to Stiles.

Scott nods back in quiet acceptance of the display of submission, his eyes probably flashing red - he lost track of those occurences - but he doesn't comment on the relationship.

Like he said : Derek deserves to be happy.


End file.
